User talk:Silverwhisker
Re Okay, thanks. Sure, Creekstar can mentor him. ~Patchfeather~ 13:48, September 29, 2016 (UTC) A prophecy idea or something i have this thing where talonfang has ''to be the bad guy in things. So, I'm planning she moves to shadowclan or something and starts killing cats for power (like the new tigerstar)(although she can't really control it... it's sort of hard to explain. She's not really evil, but then she ''turns ''evil) So maybe there could be a prophecy/omen or something about her? and "the three" (they don't have powers. just chosen from the clan to kill her. warriors from WC and SC cuz she's causing problems for both clans) but only one will survive. I thought that may be interesting. ~Patchfeather~ 21:13, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Okay. I can make a blog about it. And we can decide which cat tis to live. I'll take a cat and if Mink wants one, she can. ~Patchfeather~ 03:54, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Re; Ceremonies Will there be a ceremony list on here? 14:44, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Ah okay. Since you approved of Plum becoming a future mc, who would mentor her since RC doesn't have a current mc? 14:47, September 30, 2016 (UTC) I could make one, she/he would be like really old 15:51, September 30, 2016 (UTC) How's Swiftwhisker; a black and white she-cat with a twisted forepaw and golden eyes? 16:06, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Re; Kitties Would you like one of RobinClaw kittens? They won't be born for quite a while though. 16:28, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Re Yeah, sure you can! I'm sorry about that, I hadn't realized. I'll be sure to ask next time. ~Patchfeather~ 15:56, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Should I delete it or is it okay to keep? ~Patchfeather~ 18:57, October 1, 2016 (UTC) MCA for ThunderClan hi! I recently asked to join ThunderClan as Beechpaw, and I requested to make him the medicine cat apprentice. I was told he could be, but since one of your cats is the current medicine cat of that Clan, I just wanted to ask your permission. - 'jasminemoon' the grass is always greener 19:09 Sat Oct 1 re: that's alright with me! i'd be happy to have Rainstorm as Beechpaw's mentor c: 'jasminemoon' the grass is always greener 19:12 Sat Oct 1 Charart sorry for bugging you, but is there like an official page for charart/blanks? I saw you upload an image with something that looked like a blank and I thought to ask this question ;u; - 'jasminemoon' the grass is always greener 20:00 Sat Oct 1 alright, got it! also, i noticed while using the adolescent blank that there was some waste, so i removed it an reuploaded the blank without it. i hope that's alright! - 'jasminemoon''' the grass is always greener 20:19 Sat Oct 1 Shadowsong I was wondering if perhaps when Fern joins SC, they could become mates over time? ~Patchfeather~ 22:52, October 1, 2016 (UTC) That's fine, in fact I was thinking about him being killed by Talonfang... or maybe in a battle. ~Patchfeather~ 11:21, October 2, 2016 (UTC)